<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pebbles to dust by OverTheMoonShine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839802">pebbles to dust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverTheMoonShine/pseuds/OverTheMoonShine'>OverTheMoonShine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sensory prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, essentially tooth-rotting fluff, hyunwoo is everyone's baby (surprise suprise)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverTheMoonShine/pseuds/OverTheMoonShine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you moping?"</p><p>"I'm not."</p><p>(or: Changkyun and Hoseok try to cheer Hyunwoo up, after a bad day)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sensory prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pebbles to dust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: a person’s weight as they lie on top of you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hyunwoo doesn’t realise he’s been caught until he feels the bed shift (he’s too distracted to hear the door open, too preoccupied with the words his supervisor had hurled at him when he’d left the office this evening - they’ve formed a misshapen rock that’s solidified in the middle of his chest). Before he can turn his head to see who’s invaded his space, the invader has flung himself at him, careless of where his limbs go flying, and a breathless</span>
  <em>
    <span> Oof!</span>
  </em>
  <span> pushes its way out of Hyunwoo’s throat as the invader lands heavily against his chest, his lungs protesting at the sudden pressure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a second for his body to acclimatise to the weight, even as his arms already come up to rest at the invader’s waist, holding him closer, feeling his warmth seep slowly into his being. Hyunwoo takes a deep breath in: it's the scent of the cologne that he had gifted Changkyun as a birthday present last year</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you moping?” the question is muffled, with Changkyun’s face pressed against his neck. He looks down only to be met with a mop of brown hair and a sharp poke against his throat, that has to be caused by a blunt knife rather than his boyfriend’s nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changkyun shifts to look up at him, and it causes him to knock his forehead against Hyunwoo’s chin. From this angle, his eyes are exceptionally huge - even more so with that specific Changkyun way he’s almost perfected of accusing someone while looking adorable enough you couldn’t quite deny him anything, “You’re lying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> lying down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung sent me to check on you,” the younger boy pouts, as he wiggles slightly to find a comfortable spot, lying as he is belly-down on Hyunwoo. He digs his arms in the space between Hyunwoo and the bed in a rough approximation of a hug, and Hyunwoo can feel his fingers underneath his shoulder-blades. They hurt a little, but it’s nothing in comparison to the comfort that comes from being in the boy’s embrace, like wrapping yourself up in a well-worn blanket from your childhood on a grey rainy day. “You don’t want to lie to Hoseok-hyung, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell him I’m fine,” Hyunwoo starts to say, but is cut off when another pair of arms creep into the hug, and pull them towards his direction. The bed sinks towards him, but doesn't complain, well used to taking the weight of the three persons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a bad liar,” says Invader No. 2, Hoseok, from his side of the hug pile, in such a teasing way that Hyunwoo can imagine the smile on his face, his eyes twinkling with amusement. Changkyun giggles, the puffs of air tickling the side of Hyunwoo’s cheek, as he does. He’s wedged in between Hoseok and Hyunwoo, face still pressed against Hyunwoo’s neck, nose still as deadly sharp as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once again,” Hyunwoo points out, although wonders why </span>
  <em>
    <span>the lady doth protest too much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I’m lying down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s two versus one,” Changkyun points out, as he molds his body to fill in the gap created between Hyunwoo and Hoseok’s bodies. He finds his spot perfectly, he always does. “According to the rules of democracy, that means you’re wrong and we’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok’s arm reaches out from across the expanse, and comes to a final rest on Hyunwoo’s hip. “Plus, any extra amount of sympathy will mean an even better dinner tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lie like that for a moment, a tangle of limbs and squashed faces, nothing but just breathing in and out together. Each breath chips at the rock inside him, just the slightest bit, breaking it down into smaller pieces baby chunks that make breathing easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Hoseok says, breaking the silence, his tone light. “What’s the point of having all these muscles if I don’t use it to beat up whoever’s made you upset?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoseok!” Hyunwoo attempts to protest, although Changkyun’s burst of laughter is testament to how transparent Hyunwoo’s true desire to take Hoseok up on his offer is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok props himself up, high enough so that Hyunwoo can finally see him over the top of Changkyun’s head. He’s smiling - gentle as ever (the baby chunks shatter into tinier pebbles), “C’mon you big baby, let’s get dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, you baby,” Changkyun chimes in, “Then after that we can start planning the murder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one said anything about murdering anyone, Kyun,” Hoseok frowns, but doesn’t sound as firm as he probably should be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, if you punched anyone, you might as well just kill them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I could punch them really lightly!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, the last time you tried to do something lightly, you still broke the jam jar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t close it so tight -“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunwoo laughs, cutting in before the squabble gets any more ridiculously extended than it already has, “I’m hungry. Let’s have dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with the way the two beam at him, tumble over each other to be the first to press a kiss to his forehead (Hoseok claims this victory - shoving Changkyun aside with what he thinks is a casual push but sends the younger boy flying across the room with an indignant squawk), the pebbles finally crumble into dust.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>since this passed 500 words, i thought to just post it up because why not!</p><p>lemme know whatcha think, and come find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/legofroggo"> twitter</a></p><p>(also stream <a href="https://youtu.be/9fPQAHV1p78"> losing you</a>!!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>